


Letter Story

by AngelHedgehog



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Letters, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: I made this in fiction writing class years ago and wanted to post it here. It's a letter story/fanfic
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 1





	Letter Story

Letter story

Dear Inuyasha,  
How are you doing in the other villages? Are you and Miroku doing well at exterminating the demons around the area? Has Shippo appeared to you guys after another fox demon test?  
I miss you so much. I know since the last battle with Naraku and my disappearance back into the future worried you a lot. I know you were upset because you and I were separated again. I mean you lost Kikyo before our final battle which I figured you are still crying about that now. I am happy that you chose me in the end as your wife and mate. I am upset that Kikyo had left like that but I have a feeling she wanted you to stay alive for me. Although Kikyo and I do not have a great bond between the two of us, we both love you a lot.  
As I am missing you, I remembered everything we have been through. I was remembering how you use to compare me to Kikyo and how upset and depressed I always felt because of it. I remembered how upset I was when you would run off to see Kikyo without telling any of us. I remembered how every time you made it worse or tried to make it better, I would say “Sit boy” or just “sit”. I hate to say that I was jealous of Kikyo all those years we had traveled together. She had your heart and I didn’t have that. I kept thinking about how her love for you couldn’t be true love. She wanted you to turn human just so she wouldn’t have to protect the sacred jewel anymore.  
Inuyasha, I love you for who you are and what you are. I love you as a half demon. I love your human side, your demon side and your half demon side. Every day I think about how much I love and miss you. I was always thinking about if you were missing me or loving me too. During our travels, I was worried that if you had made the wish to become a full-fledged demon, then you would leave me. When you were with Kikyo and I was awake, I would wish you would return my love for you but you never did until you almost lost me to Naraku.  
You know I always felt bad about sitting you after our fights and wish to return to you through the well. I know it’s hard for you to express your emotions to anyone especially me. I will always be by your side just like I had promised you during our battles against Naraku. I remember how you always wanted to become strong but you became strong throughout all the hardships we faced as a team.  
I know sometimes you wonder if I miss my family from the future and honestly I do miss them. I do miss my family but I still have my feudal era family. I have you, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Lady Kaede, Kohaku, Kirara, Rin and somewhat Sesshomaru for my feudal era family. Now a day, I think about if Sesshomaru will propose to Rin, who has grown into a beautiful young lady. I really hope he will ask her soon. See you when you return home.

Love,  
Kagome

Dear Kagome,  
I am during pretty well in these villages with Miroku. The demon exterminations have been going pretty well and we have a lot of food for Miroku, his family and for the whole village. We have seen Shippo at times because he was taking a break from his exams. He is actually here with me as I write this letter back to you. Believe me when I say this, I miss and love you too.  
After reading the letter you sent me, I began to think about all our battles and hardships. I thought about when I transformed into my human form in front of you for the first time and how you cried for me. I thought about all our fights and how much pain I put you through. I thought about the times I transformed into my demon self and how you were the one who brought me back. I remember all those sit commands that you have given me and sometimes wondered how happy I am that you never removed the Beads of Subjugation from my neck. These beads are like my connection to you and without them, I’d feel like you weren’t with me.  
Kagome, it is true that I miss Kikyo at times because I still feel like I failed at protecting her from Naraku like I promised. Kikyo’s death gave me a reminder though. It reminded me that I still have people to protect and who I should remember protecting. You are the one I was born to protect but I was too stubborn to realize it until that time Naraku almost fully took you from me by using the Infant. I realized during our travels that I love you but I didn’t know who to choose at the time.  
Thinking about the sacred jewel, I realized if I had made a wish on that jewel, I would have lost your forever. I couldn’t bear to lose you because of selfish reasons. I would be so lost without you by my side. I need you with me Kagome and I just want you to be my side. I am sorry for always comparing you to Kikyo back then and I know I hurt you for my idiocy. Although those sit commands did hurt a lot, I did deserve them a lot for hurting and upsetting you. I am glad you have forgiven me for all the pain I put you through because I couldn’t bare it if you were mad at me.  
The battles we faced with Naraku not only made me strong but they strengthened the bond between me and our group. I was the leader of the group but you were the one who held us all together. You were the one who brought people who would accept me for myself into my life. You brought the ones I had to protect into my life and I thank you for that every day. I remember when we first met Koga and how he took you from me. I remembered how mad I was at him and how proud I was of Shippo for trying to lead us to you both.  
I know I don’t say this a lot because you know how hard it is for me to express myself and show emotions but I do love you Kagome. I am happy that I chose to be with you in the end. You are one stubborn woman but you showed me how to love and how to be loved. Thank you for loving me for who I am and what I am. By the time you get this letter, Miroku and I will be half way back to Kaede’s village. Thank you for saying that I am your family too.  
I will let the comment about Sesshomaru being family even though he is my full-fledged demon half-brother. As for him and Rin marrying and stuff, that will be a sight to see. Sesshomaru, the one who said he would never be like our father and fall in love with a human, marries Rin. When I return home, I’ll be sure to send something to Sesshomaru about what you think about his and Rin’s relationship. I will see you soon.  
Love,  
Inuyasha


End file.
